


Hyperdrive

by Jaina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia and Mara go on a mission together. The Falcon's hypedrive breaks. Of course it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyperdrive

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the femslashtoday un-porn battle. The prompt was Leia/Mara, Mistakes. So, yeah…

Leia couldn't remember the last time she'd been this drunk or even why she'd let Mara talk her into this. Or maybe she had been the one to talk Mara into this. Precise things like remembering specific sequence of events had stopped happening several rounds earlier.

Not that there was anything particularly pleasant to remember.

The Falcon's hyperdrive had broken yet again, leaving she and Mara stranded on this Sith forsaken planet. They really shouldn't have agreed to take the Falcon when Han had practically forced them to use it, claiming he would worry about them otherwise. They would have been just fine if they had taken anything but the Falcon.

But Han, worried and unable to go with them, had insisted, so here they were. Drunk and without a ship, waiting for Han and Luke to rescue them.

It was embarrassing and infuriating. Leia had always hated having to be rescued.

Leia pushed through the crowd to the other side of the cantina where Mara lingered against the bar, collecting another round for them. She had waited long enough.

They were getting out of here.

"Mara," she tugged at the edge of the other woman's sleeve, trying to catch her attention, so they could get out of here.

They could probably be halfway back to Coruscant before Han and Luke stopped watching smashball and got up off of the hovercouch.

Mara brushed her hand away impatiently, intent on the bartender who was trying to furtively water down their drinks while simultaneously overcharging them.

"Mara!" Leia protested again.

The woman ignored her.

Leia sighed. She was even more tired of being ignored than she was of being rescued. She got enough of that in the Senate.

So she took action.

Grabbing Mara's other arm, she spun the red-gold haired woman around and kissed her. Her lips pressed against Mara's hard, until Mara pulled back spluttering.

"Leia!"

Leia stepped back, suddenly feeling the room begin to spin lazily around her. The floor bucked and she almost lost her footing. Mara caught her arm and she wavered unsteadily.

"Leia, what the Sith?"

Maybe this had been a mistake. She slumped against Mara's side.

She'd have to consider this more fully in the morning, when she wasn't completely drunk.


End file.
